1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar heating systems, and more particularly to an unusually advantageous solar heating system in which heat is collected and supplied to an adjacent cementitious wall through absorption of solar energy utilizing a greenhouse effect, and withdrawn from the wall by means of internal channels defined substantially vertically through the wall, preferably with the aid of heat conducting means disposed through the wall and channel, but not extending to the outer surface of the wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for greater utilization of solar energy is most apparent. The problems with and drawbacks of systems to utilize solar energy are more subtle. For instance, in the so called active systems, cost is currently an almost overwhelming deterrent. Typical of such systems are those utilizing flat plate collectors, usually roof mounted, with fluid circulating systems to mechanically transfer heat from the flat plate collectors to a remote heat storage system, typically a large pile of stones in the basement, or, alternatively, a large tank of water or salt. Such active systems use energy storage means which run contrary to certain thermodynamic laws, i.e., the heat is collected on the roof and stored in the basement, thereby necessitating additional equipment and energy to mechanically transmit the heat against its natural thermo-siphon flow.
Other solar energy systems are of the so called passive design which is most typically represented by the "Trombe Wall". The Trombe system utilizes a wall of thick masonry contruction and faced with glass or other radiant energy transmitting material spaced away from the wall to accomplish a greenhouse effect. During the day, solar energy is absorbed and transmitted into the wall by conduction into the masonry. Heat is withdrawn from the wall primarily by convection with air flowing from within the building to the space between the outer surface of the wall and transparent facing upward through convection and again into the structure from the top of the wall. A secondary heating mechanism involves radiation from the inner surface of the heated wall. While the Trombe system is most economical in that the masonry wall is usually a structural feature of the building it serves, the drawbacks involve rather rapid loss of heat from the outer surface of the wall through cooling of the transparent panels and by radiation at night. Heated air flows in contact with the cooled inner surface of the transparent panel. Also, when the interior of the building is warm, the Trombe wall tends to overheat the building by radiating heat from the inner surface of the wall.